l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiruma family (TCG)
The Hiruma was one of the founding families of the Crab Clan. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Their ancestral stronghold was the Hiruma Castle. Better to be Certain, by Robert Denton III History Founding At the clan's founding, three men stepped forward to prove themselves and were sent by the Kami Hida to slay a terrifying demon. Working together, they prevailed and were accepted as the founders of the great families within the Crab. Hiruma tracked the movements of the beast, and the stations of their descendants still reflected his role within that legendary battle, providing the scouts. Hantei, the first Emperor, ordered his brother Hida to defend against incursions from the vile realm known as the Shadowlands. Hida and his followers created the “First Wall,” a belt of fortifications—watchtowers, palisades, and bulwarks— designed to block attacks from the forces of Fu Leng. Foremost among Hida's followers was Hiruma, a skilled hunter and scout. Hiruma and his own followers proved so adept at preventing, detecting, and defeating attacks from the Shadowlands that Hida elevated Hiruma's family in status within the Crab. In the heart of the lands granted to him, he established the Hiruma family's seat of power, a powerful edifice that became known as Daylight Castle. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 35 Duty Slender and quick, the Hiruma rotated between service beyond the Wall and inside the Empire, where they served as scouts, messengers, and yōjimbō. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 49 The Fall of Hiruma Castle In the year 716 a powerful oni known as The Maw raised an army and marched upon the Crab, Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 209 pushing the clan's lines so far north that Daylight Castle, the ancestral fortress of the Hiruma family, was lost entirely. The combined Crab forces were able to stop it, but Hiruma lands were never recovered, marking the first loss of territory since the founding of the Empire. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 17 Tradition Without a formal dōjō, Hiruma learned from their immediate family. Hiruma children were trained to hunt as soon as they could walk. Most become skilled hunters before adolescence and were allowed to spend days alone in the wild honing their survival skills. A Hiruma's training focused on survival, stealth, and speed. After trapping a Shadowlands beast for their gempuku, a Hiruma might serve behind enemy lines as a raider and scout, or beyond the Kaiu Wall as a messenger. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 54 Scouts Hiruma worked closely with Kuni Wardens, who monitored them for the Taint. Before crossing the Shadowlands border, wards must be painted on a scout's skin. After returning, the scout spent as much as four weeks undertaking strenuous purifying rites at one of the shrines of cleansing scattered throughout Kuni lands. Hiruma Daimyō The following is a listing of the known daimyō of the Hiruma family: See also * Hiruma family/Meta Daimyo Hiruma Category:Crab Clan Leaders (TCG)